


The Sleeping Beauty

by allmyshipshavesunk



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyshipshavesunk/pseuds/allmyshipshavesunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern, non fantasy, retelling of the classic Disney tale. Note, the rating could probably be lower, I just tend to use it by default as a precaution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Royal Birth

Once upon a time there was a very handsome, and very successful, actor who fell in love with an equally beautiful and equally successful actress, together the two took Hollywood by storm. It wasn't long before people began to call them the King and Queen of Hollywood. Everyone loved them, for both were as wonderful on the inside as they were on the out. Almost everyone that is, there was one person who held only hate towards the couple, her name was Maleficent.

She was tall and slender with perfect, flawless skin. Her hair was black, but it had purplish tones to it as well, and she always wore it pulled up tightly, smoothing any wrinkle that might dare to mar her skin. Despite her beauty she had never been a model, or an actress, instead she worked in business. She owned a big movie studio, a studio that had earned billions from movies starring none other than the King of Hollywood himself. However, when he married his queen he stopped working for his studio. It was that woman who made him do it, Maleficent was certain of that, and she hated her for it.

It wasn't long before our King and Queen had a princess, a beautiful, golden haired little girl they named Aurora. Stefan and Leah (for those were the true names of our King and Queen) were overjoyed by their new child and invited everyone in Hollywood to join them in celebrating the birth of their precious Aurora, everyone except Maleficent.

When Maleficent heard this she was furious, she sat in her dark office, alone but for her shady assistant Diablo, plotting a way to get back at Stefan and Leah. She shouted and paced and broke things until a dark plan came to her mind. Without a single regret, or even a twinge of conscience she left for the party to which she had not been invited.

Meanwhile the festivities had begun in full force. There was singing and dancing and the most wonderful food to be had in all the city. There were actors from all over the city as well as the country, even Sir Hubert and Lady Anne, Stefan and Leah's British counterparts, although their titles were authentic, had brought their toddler son Phillip across the pond for the grand event. Leah's aunts; Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, had come as well. The spinster sisters were a bit eccentric, (they claimed they were fairies) to say the least, but they were magnificent company and loved by all.

For several hours the guests laughed and danced and ate and drank, but finally it came time for the gifts to be presented. Stefan and Leah sat side by side in their massive plush chairs while baby Aurora slept peacefully in her cradle between them. Sir Hubert and his family came up first, little Phillip toddled between his parents, carefully holding a golden music box out in front of him.

King Hubert held his son over the cradle, giving the young boy his first look at the little girl they had all come to celebrate. Phillip stared down at her silently for a moment, his face screwed up in concentration. Finally he twisted his lips into a frown and turned his head to look at his father, "She's ugly." He declared with absolute certainty.

The entire crowd burst into laughter at the little boy's statement, it was almost ironic really for it was no secret that everyone hoped the two would marry someday. A union between them, the children of the world's greatest actors, could effectively unite the British and American film industries.

Sir Hubert placed the music box in the cradle then stepped back, allowing Flora to step into his place. The middle aged woman toddled forward, decked in red from head to toe as usual, and stroked Aurora's silken cheek while whispering something heard only to them. She also set her gift, a handmade pink baby gown complete with a matching pink bow, into the cradle before turning around.

Fauna came forward next, wearing all green as always, and leaned over the cradle, whispering softly just like her sister before her, before placing a small stuffed bird into the cradle next to her new niece. She had just moved away to make room for Merryweather when there was a loud slam followed by a harsh wind.

There was a sound of crashing thunder and all the lights flickered, when they came back on a strange green smoke had filled the room. It quickly cleared away to reveal Maleficent. Her skin had a sickly green hue to it, and she wore her signature purple eye shadow and pointed updo, robed in deep purple velvet she was a striking figure to behold.

Maleficent glanced around the room, taking in the shocked faces, "Amazing what you can do with a little special effects, now isn't it?" Without waiting for a response she strode to the cradle. Brushing aside Merryweather she stared down at the infant girl for only a moment before turning her attention to the parents. "Quite the party you have here my old friends. Celebrities, nobility," she nodded towards Sir Hubert and Lady Anne, "oh my," she put a hand to her mouth as if to stifle a giggle as her gaze traveled to the three aunts, "look at this, even the common rabble. I was really quite upset when I did not receive an invitation."

"You weren't wanted." Merryweather mumbled under her breath, but not quiet enough to escape the hearing of Maleficent.

Her face twisted into an expression of mock surprise, "Oh, well this is awkward isn't it. I had hope the invitation was merely misplaced, oh well, I suppose I'll be on my way then." She moved to leave.

"So you aren't angry?" Leah spoke up, leaning forward and nervously clutching her husband's hand.

Maleficent turned back to her with a chilling smile, "Of course not, and I'll even prove it to you. I've brought a gift for your child as well. Of course, she won't get it just yet. It will happen something like this, before she's even blown out the candles at the darling sweet 16 you're certain to throw her she'll prick her finger on a needle, a poisoned needle, and die."

Everyone sat in stunned silence for a moment, but it was broken by a shout from Stefan, "Security! Grab her!"

Men in suits ran from the edges of the room but Maleficent let out one last laugh and threw something into the air. The object exploded midair, raining sparks and gas on the security guards. By the time the smoke had cleared, Maleficent was gone.


	2. The Only Way

Flora alternated between pacing and glaring at her two sisters who were sitting sipping their tea. "How can you just sit there like that while our niece is in mortal danger?" She finally stopped pacing, facing her sisters with her hands planted firmly on her ample hips.

"What can we do dear?" Fauna bit her lip and shrugged her bony shoulders. "We don't know anything about poison or murder; this is a job for the police."

"What can we do? Why, who was it that got Ella and Charles together? Even after everyone else said he would never get married?"

"Well, we did of course." Fauna

"And Ferdy and Neva? Despite her witch of a stepmother?" Flora continued.

"We did, but matchmaking and stopping a murder are not the same thing at all." Merryweather stated emphatically.

"Never mind that, let's just think this over, I'm sure there's something we can do."

"I don't see how, she knows everything." This came from Merryweather, always the pessimist of the sisters.

"Oh not everything dear, she doesn't know anything about love, or the joy of helping others." Fauna's eyebrows furled, "You know, I don't think she's very happy."

Flora's eyes lit up, "Of course, that's it! It's the one thing she would never think of!"

"What is?" Merryweather cried, getting up as quickly as her stout body would allow.

"Three old women raising an orphan child in their little cottage in the woods." Flora smiled, as if that explained everything.

"Well, that's certainly very nice of them, but what does it have to do with us?" Fauna questioned.

"Why it's us dear, we'll take Aurora far away from here, somewhere remote of course, and raise her as our orphaned niece. Maleficent can't kill her if she can't find her."

"But what about Stefan and Leah? They'll never give her up." Merryweather protested.

"They will, once they realize it's the only way." Flora insisted.

"But we don't know anything about raising a child." Merryweather continued to protest.

"Oh it can't be that hard, people do it all the time." Flora waved off the complaint.

"I suppose, and we can always call for help." Merryweather conceded.

"No, we can't. We must never contact anyone we know, we'll have to create entirely new lives for ourselves. In fact you had better give me your phones right now; we won't be able to use them any longer." Flora held out her hands and her sisters reluctantly relinquished their cellphones to her.

"Now come along, we have to tell Stefan and Leah."

Stefan and Leah objected strongly to the plan, just as expected, but in the end they watched with heavy hearts as their only child disappeared into the night.


	3. Once Upon a Dream

15 Years and 11 Months Later

"Will you dance with me?" The handsome young man held out his hand.

"I can't, you're a stranger." Rose replied shyly.

The man laughed, "No I'm not, we've met before."

"When?" Rose asked.

He smiled, "Once upon a dream." Without waiting for an answer he pulled her into his arms and the two began to dance around the room to a familiar tune.

The song slowed down and Rose lifted her face to her partner, staring into his deep brown eyes, he started to lean down, his lips just slightly parted, and then, her alarm went off.

Rose rolled over and slapped the snooze button, glaring at the offending object. "You couldn't have waited just a few minutes? As close as I'll probably ever get to my first kiss and you just had to go and ruin it."

Pulling herself to a sitting position she grabbed her pen and her songbook, ever since she'd first had the dream a few weeks ago she'd started keeping her special notebook right next to her bed, she always seemed to feel inspired after the dream. She scribbled three words at the top of the paper, Once Upon a Dream, his words (well, since it was her dream she supposed they were really her words) were exactly what she had needed to tie the song together. Now all she needed to do was set them to music. Hopefully she would get a chance to sneak off with her guitar and work on that.

"Rose, breakfast is ready." Aunt Fauna called up the stairs.

"All right, I'll be down as soon as I'm dressed." Rose quickly slipped into her favorite outfit; a white long-sleeve shirt with a black corset style vest, and a pleated gray skirt. Sliding her black headband into her golden curls and throwing a purple scarf around her neck she gave herself a cursory glance in the mirror over her dresser. Satisfied with her appearance she hurried downstairs.

When she came down Aunt Fauna was putting breakfast on the table, pancakes. Hmmm… that was odd. None of her aunts could cook very well; she usually just ate cereal and fruit for breakfast, today must be special for them to put in the effort to make a real meal. Off to the side her other two aunts, Merryweather and Flora, were bickering quietly. Rose smiled; there was nothing unusual about that.

The moment Rose came into view Merryweather and Flora stopped arguing and hid something behind their backs, both of them pasted on 'innocent' smiles. "Good morning dear, happy birthday!" Aunt Fauna threw her bony arms around Rose in a tight hug. "My birthday, of course." Rose thought, she had been so caught up in her dream that she had completely forgotten.

"Our little Briar Rose, sixteen already, seems like just yesterday we brought you here." Merryweather sighed then held out her arms for a hug.

Rose leaned down and wrapped her arms around as much of her aunt's stocky frame as she could. She squeezed tightly then straightened and turned to Flora without waiting for an invitation. Flora pulled her close and held her tight a moment longer than normal, finally she released Rose and held her at arm's length. "We have loved taking care of you dear, and we love you so much, you know that right?"

Rose pulled back slightly for a moment, why were her aunts acting so strange? "Of course I do," she finally said, "and I hope you know I love you all too. Now, shall we eat?" She slid onto the wooden bench of their large kitchen table and waited for her aunts to join her.

After breakfast Rose started to gather up the dishes but Flora stopped her, "We'll take care of this dear, why don't you go out to the forest and pick some berries?"

"But I just picked berries yesterday, do we need more already?" Rose questioned

"Oh yes, we need lots and lots of berries." Fauna answered quickly.

"Well, alright." She set her plate back on the table and ran upstairs for her guitar, grabbing a basket from the pantry on her way out.

All three of her aunts waved to her from the front door, "Be careful dear!" "Remember, don't talk to strangers!" "Don't come back too soon!" Their familiar calls blended together as she left their cottage for the meadow where the blackberry bushes were. She would fill up her basket then sit by the river and work on her song for a while. She knew her aunts well enough to see that they were working on some sort of surprise for her birthday and wanted her out of the house.

Rose took her time picking berries, humming one of her old songs as she went. The bushes were packed full with berries so it didn't take long for her to fill her basket. She went to the river and laid down on her stomach, running her fingers through the slow moving water. A small sparrow came and perched on the ground beside her, pecking at seemingly invisible bugs. Rose turned her head to look at the sparrow, "Why do they still treat me like a child?" The bird cocked its head at her and Rose decided to take that as a signal to continue. "They never want me to meet anyone, they won't even let me use the internet or a phone," Rose gave a conspiratorial grin, "But I've fooled them, I have met someone. He's tall and handsome, and so romantic. We dance and we sing, and then, just as we're finishing he'll take me in his arms and then," Rose sighed sadly, "and then I wake up." The moment she had said the words the sparrow spread its wings and took off.

Rose sighed again, it really was pathetic, even a bird thought so. Finally she shook off her depressing thoughts and pulled her guitar and notebook from her case and settled in to work on her song. She strummed a few chords, experimenting until she had found a combination she liked, "I know you," she sang softly then grimaced, that wasn't quite right. She moved her fingers up the fret slightly and tried again, "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream." She giggled in delight, all sadness forgotten, it was perfect.

It took less than an hour for her to finish the score, after singing the final note she let out a squeal, startling a few birds and squirrels that had stopped to listen. Replacing her guitar in its case she jumped up, her excitement suddenly overwhelming. "I know you/I walked with you once upon a dream. /I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. /Yes, I know it's true/that visions are seldom all they seem/but if I know you, I know what you'll do/You'll love me at once/the way you did once upon a dream." She danced circles around the glade, imitating the dance she recalled from her dream.

Not Far Away

Phillip pulled back on the reins, bringing his horse, Samson, to a stop at the edge of the rocky outcropping. He stared out at the expansive forest with a wistful smile. His parents had allowed him this short vacation, here in the English countryside he knew and loved, before their journey to America, where they expected him to stay for at least a year. All because of this Aurora girl he'd always heard so much about. He wasn't sure where people came up with things to talk about, nobody had seen her since she was a month old, at least not that they would say, something about some sort of murder attempt.

He knew his parents would never explicitly state their expectations, for him to marry, or at the very least date, Aurora, but it was obvious all the same. They were going to America to meet Aurora, but they claimed they wanted him to stay to 'experience another culture'. He laughed at the ridiculousness of the idea, American culture was certainly different, and decidedly odd by his way of thinking, it wasn't exactly a night and day difference.

A voice pulled him from his thoughts, making him instantly alert. Someone else was out there, singing, and whoever it was had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, and he had heard some of the best. "What do you say Samson, why don't we go and check it out?" He knew he was actually talking to himself, but he felt less foolish addressing the horse, at least a little less.

Samson turned his head back to look at Phillip, and if he didn't know better he would have said the horse was glaring at him. He laughed and patted the horse's head, "Come on boy, it can't be that far, I'll even throw in some extra oats when we get back, maybe even a couple carrots."

The horse perked up at once, apparently recognizing the name of his favorite snack. Phillip laughed again and gave Samson another pat then gently tugged on the rains, turning Samson towards the path leading into the valley.

Once they were on flatter ground Phillip nudged Samson to a faster pace. Just as they reached the river a squirrel ran out in front of them. The stallion shied away and bucked, tossing his rider into the water. Samson quickly calmed then turned himself around, apparently just noticing that he had lost his master. He stepped up to the river and gave Phillip a penitent look.

Phillip flipped a piece of wet hair from his eyes then glared at his mount, "No carrots."

Even Closer Now

Rose stopped her singing and dancing and watched in confusion at the odd thing moving towards her. It looked like a large piece of flying, yet how could that be possible? When it grew close enough for her to see what it was she burst out laughing. A large bird was flying towards her, a man's shirt gripped in his claws.

The bird landed on a tree limb near Rose. She inched forward holding out a hand carefully, to her surprise the bird let her take the shirt without so much as a flutter of his wings. As soon as she had it in her hands she realized the shirt was dripping wet.

She laid it over a branch to let it dry and started to walk away, it would be better if she wasn't here if and when its owner showed up. She started to walk away but stopped and smiled as a silly thought came to her mind. She turned around and sauntered up to the soggy piece of clothing. "You know, I'm not supposed to speak to strangers, but then we've met before haven't we?"

She took the shirt by the sleeves and held it up in front of her, as if she was holding a man's hands. Humming softly she began dancing the shirt around the meadow, it wasn't long before she was singing at the top of her lungs, "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream….."

Now back to Phillip

Phillip had just finished wringing out his socks when he heard the voice again. Jumping to his feet he reached for his shirt, which he'd hung on a tree branch in hope that it would dry at least a little. It wasn't there, and he didn't see it on the ground either. The singing grew louder and he forgot all about his shirt, dropping his socks and abandoning his shoes he took off at a run, trying to follow the voice.

He skidded to a stop at the edge of a clearing, there she was, without a doubt the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and he had dated models. She had beautiful blond hair, a natural golden blond, not the fake bleached blond so many of the girls he knew sported, and full lips that seemed to be naturally red. She was tall and very skinny, but she still looked healthy and fit. Her gray skirt flew and her golden curls bounced as she spun around in a simple waltz.

Phillip listened to her song, it wasn't one he had ever heard before and he wondered if she had made it up herself, either way it was beautiful. It was a simple song and it was only seconds before he had memorized all the lyrics. Suddenly he couldn't take it any longer, he stepped up behind her and caught her hands in his, joining in with her song and dance.

She stopped singing at once, but she kept dancing for a moment, following his lead, but after a far shorter time than Phillip would have liked she tried to jerk away. He caught one of her wrists gently, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

The girl tried to pull from his grip again but he caught her other hand, "Oh, um, it's not really that, it's just that you're, well, you're a stranger."

Phillip laughed, "No I'm not, we've met before."

She pulled back slightly, but left her hand in his, and gave him an incredulous look. "We have? when?"

He smiled, "You said it yourself, once upon a dream." She pulled her hand from his and started to walk away.

Phillip wracked his brain for a way to make her stay; he knew if he grabbed her hand again he would only terrify her. Only one thing came to mind, "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream,"

She slowed, and Phillip took that opportunity to move forward, she moved away again, but not very far this time. He moved forward again, singing all the while. She finally stopped moving and turned back to him with a shy smile. Phillip didn't waste a second, he stepped forward and caught her hand in his then pulled her into the same simple waltz she had done earlier. At first she was hesitant, but before long she had relaxed into his arms and began to sing again.

They danced for what felt like hours and seconds all at the same time, before finally stopping and settling down on a hollow log to watch the river go by, their hands intertwined.

Rose sighed deeply and rested her head on the young man's shoulder, she had just met him, yet she felt as comfortable with him as if she had known him her entire life. She knew she was a bit naïve, all of her worldly knowledge came from books and movies, but she had a feeling deep down that she was already in love with this man.

"Who are you? What's your name?" He spoke softly, his mouth just a few inches from her ear.

"I'm" Rose started to answer, then quickly cut herself off and pulled away from him, suddenly recalling what her aunts had been teaching her throughout her life. "I can't, I'm so sorry." She took off at a run, grabbing her guitar case and basket.

"Wait, when can I see you again?" He called after her.

"Never!" She called back without stopping.

"Never?" His voice sounded sad now, and it tore at Rose's heart so that she stopped running and turned back for a moment, "This evening, meet me right here."

Without waiting for a reply she took off as fast as she could, leaving behind her handsome stranger.


	4. Murder in Madness

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long for me to finish this, I got a little distracted over the holidays but school is starting tomorrow (EEK!) and that should take me out of lazy mode and back into work mode. As always, let me know what you think!

Many long and lonely years had passed for Stefan and Leah, but as the day of their daughter's sixteenth birthday drew near their hearts were filled with hope. They knew that so long as word continued to come of unrest in Camartene, the small non-extradition country Maleficent had fled to, that Maleficent's plan had not been fulfilled.

Maleficent sat perfectly straight behind her shiny mahogany desk, her hands neatly crossed in front of her. At first glance she might be thought calm and collected, but only a second look would be needed to catch the fury burning in her eyes as she stared down the stocky henchman before her.

"It's incredible really, nearly sixteen years and not a trace of her." Maleficent lunged forward, slamming her hands onto the desk. The assembled goons all started back, they had all been on the receiving end of Maleficent's anger often enough to have a healthy fear of her.

"She couldn't have just vanished into thin air!" The woman shouted throwing her hands in the air, leaning forward again she fixed the leader with an intense gaze, "You're sure you looked everywhere? Monitored everything? Cities, towns, phone, email, television?" She spouted off a quick list of the areas she'd been watching for any sign of the young 'princess'.

The brute nodded, "Cities, towns, phone, email, and television." He ticked off the items on his fingers, as if the short list was almost too much for his tiny brain to handle, then quickly added, "And all the cribs and cradles." He smiled, as if pleased at his ingenuity with this last item.

Maleficent smiled at once, "Cribs?" She threw back her head and laughed then turned to Diablo, her ever present assistant, "All these years they've been looking for a baby." The two shared a knowing smirk before Maleficent burst out laughing again, all of the assembled musclemen joining in.

Then, in the flash of an eye Maleficent's countenance darkened and she stopped laughing and started shrieking, "You fools! You idiots! You imbeciles!" She punctuated each phrase by hurling the nearest objects at the men. They all ran for the door, some of them practically crawling after being struck by heavy objects hurled from her desk.

The moment the room was clear Maleficent dropped into her chair with a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stem her growing migraine. "Oh Diablo," she said without looking up, "It seems you are the only person left I can truly count on. Go," she looked him in the eye, "search for a girl of sixteen with hair of gold and lips red as blood. Do whatever you must, just find her."

Diablo nodded then silently left the room, leaving his mistress to brood in silence.

Back in the cottage

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather all watched carefully as their niece strolled down the path into the forest. "I wonder if she suspects us." Merryweather eyed the willowy girl suspiciously. Flora giggled and waved off her youngest sister's concern, "Of course she doesn't, she's going to be so surprised!"

With that all of them scurried about pulling out the items they had hidden haphazardly earlier that morning, when they'd heard Rose coming down for breakfast. They found most of their supplies fairly quickly but then they had to spend several minutes looking for the cookbook, finally Merryweather pulled it from the oven, Fauna accepted the slightly warmed book with a sheepish grin, "Oh dear, I'd completely forgotten I put it in there."

"This is going to be such fun, a real birthday party with a real birthday cake!" Fauna exclaimed.

"Yes, and a dress a princess could be proud of." Flora added, digging around in her sewing chest.

"I'll go get our phones; we'll need to call the caterer and the florist and a seamstress." Merryweather began ticking off items on her fingers but Flora stopped her almost at once.

"Oh, no no no! We can't do that! We can't contact anyone we used to know, Maleficent could trace it."

Merryweather pushed out her bottom lip in a pout, "It's almost time, besides, she's never baked a fancy cake," she inclined her head towards Fauna, "and you don't know how to sew." She gave Flora a pointed look.

As usual Flora waved off her little sister's concerns, "Oh don't worry about it, that's what the books are for." She assured.

Merryweather still looked suspicious but she went along with it anyways, she had learned long ago not to bother arguing with Flora.

"I'm going to make it fifteen layers, with pink and blue forget-me-nots!" Fauna exclaimed, stacking up all the things she would need and dumping them on the counter.

Flora leaned in and whispered to Merryweather "She's always wanted to do this and this is her last chance." Merryweather nodded reluctantly and accepted the sewing notions her sister dumped into her arms.

"Stand up here dear, you can be the dummy." Flora practically lifted Merryweather onto a stool and started to wrap fabric around her in a haphazard manner. How any dress made for her stocky frame would fit the slender Rose was beyond the blue clad woman but she supposed Flora did know best.

Merryweather held the fabric away from her, trying to keep her sister from smothering her, "This is pink! I wanted blue." She pouted, crossing her chubby little arms.

"Oh don't be silly dear, we agreed that pink was the better choice." Flora pulled the fabric tighter around her 'dummy', completely covering her head.

Meanwhile, Fauna was trying to read the recipe. "Three cups of flour," she grabbed three drinking glasses and used them to measure in the first ingredient, "1 cup of milk, and 1 cup of sugar." She added those ingredients to the flour. "Fold eggs in gently. Fold? Oh well." Fauna added three eggs, shells and all, and began to use her hands to mix the dough.

"Now then, one tisp yeast, tisp?" Fauna stared at the book with confusion.

"One teaspoon." Merryweather corrected, her head finally freed of the pink fabric. She looked down at herself, "It looks awful."

"That's because it's on you dear." Was Flora's only answer.

"Gracious how that child has grown." Flora commented, looking at the measuring tape in her hands.

"Seems like just yesterday we brought her here." Merryweather added, staring off as if she could see the three women and their baby that had arrived here almost sixteen years ago.

"She was just a tiny baby then." Fauna reminisced, subconsciously cradling her cake batter.

A loud sniff sounded in the center of the room, prompting Flora to ask, "Why Merryweather, whatever is the matter dear."

The younger woman sniffed again, using the dress sleeve to wipe away a tear, "Tomorrow she'll be a celebrity, she'll be Aurora, and we won't have our Briar Rose anymore."

A soft sob came, from the kitchen now. "Oh Flora." Fauna moaned.

"Now now dears, we all knew this day was going to come." Flora blinked rapidly trying to hold back tears of her own.

"Why did it have to come so soon?"

"Well, we've had her for sixteen years." Flora replied.

"Sixteen wonderful years." Merryweather added in a bittersweet tone.

"Yes, well think of Stefan and Leah, it's been years since they've seen her, they haven't even been able to contact us so they don't even know for certain that she's safe. Think of how awful that must have been. And at least we'll still get to see her." Flora brushed off the dark mood as soon as she had spoken, "Now then, we're acting like a bunch of silly old ninnies, she'll be back before we've even started."

The younger sisters reluctantly agreed, returning to their duties.

So, how many of you thought something big was going to happen because of the chapter title? Anybody?

Also, I'm still considering how I'm going to make last part (the spinning wheel, the kiss, etc.) work out, I have a general idea but if any of you have any suggestions they would be greatly appreciated.


	5. Birthdays and Broken Hearts

Fauna hummed as she lit the last of the candles atop her masterpiece. The tower of cake began to sway and she quickly grabbed the nearest item, which just so happened to be a broom, and propped up the cake. "Well, what do you think?" She asked her sisters excitedly.

"Well, um, it's very unusual." Flora said after a long pause, Merryweather just rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, still robed in pink from head to toe.

"Oh yes, of course it will be far stiffer after it's baked." Fauna smiled and continued fighting to keep the oozing mess upright.

"Of course it will dear, now what do you think of the dress?" Flora gestured to her creation.

"Well, it's uh, um, it's," Fauna stuttered for a few moments, trying to think of something to say about the dress. "It's not exactly the way it is in the book." Her comment prompted another roll of Merryweather's eyes.

"Oh I improved it here and there." Flora waved off her sister's comment. "I was thinking of adding a few more ruffles here, and maybe some more bows here."

Merryweather just barely held back a snort; she couldn't imagine how Flora would fit a single extra embellishment. As it was the dress could hold three of Rose, and if you let out the ruffles you could probably fit another three of her, not to mention that each of the ruffles were being held up by bows of various colors, sizes, and designs.

"What do you think Merryweather?" Fauna finally thought to ask the 'dummy'.

"I think we've had enough of this nonsense." Merryweather gestured wildly, flipping the ridiculously long sleeves with her as she fought to push down the odd collar, as she did Flora's poor stitching practically disintegrated, sending bows, and even one of the sleeves, flying. "I think we should think of Rose, and what she'll think of this mess. I think the same thing I thought before, and I'm going to get those phones." With that she shook off the rest of the gown and stomped up the stairs.

Fauna gave her melting cake a sad look and turned back to Flora, "I think she's right."

Merryweather came back downstairs, waving three phones in her hands, "Here they are! And they still work!" She started to flip open her own blue covered phone when Flora stopped her.

"Wait just a moment; we need to make sure everything is closed up. We're taking enough of a chance that someone will hear the call without someone just standing outside."

The three women immediately began bustling about, closing all the doors and drawing all the curtains.

"Alright, I suppose that should do, now you take care of the cake," Flora handed Fauna her green phone.

"And I'll-" Merryweather reached for her phone as she was interrupted by Flora.

"You'll clean the room dear, and I'll order the dress."

Merryweather rolled her eyes, it was a wonder they didn't get stuck with as often as she found herself doing that, but she knew her sister had already gone onto to other things so she went to the corner to call the cleaning company.

"Now I want it to be floor length, with a basque waist, off the shoulder long sleeves, and a sweetheart neckline." Flora instructed the designer.

"And make it blue!" Merryweather called.

"Oh yes, and make it blue. What, no I mean pink, make it pink." Flora shot a glare at her sister before hanging up.

"Yes that's right, fifteen layers, with blue and pink forget-me-nots. Just remember that I want to put on the candles." Fauna put in her cake order then began trying to clean up what had once been her cake.

Back in her corner Merryweather spoke into her phone as softly as she could, "Make it blue." She hung up, thinking herself in the clear, when she noticed Flora furiously dialing.

The moment Flora had hung up Merryweather hit redial, "Make it blue." She instructed. More furious dialing from Flora indicated she had been caught again.

The two continued this way for at least an hour, each calling the designer to change the order the moment the other had hung up.

Elsewhere

Diablo looked at his computer and grinned, Leah's favorite designer had just received at least a dozen calls, all from the same two phones, and if he wasn't mistaken, which he rarely was, those phones were the same ones once belonging to a Miss Flora and Miss Merryweather. A few clicks and he had their location, just outside a small village in the British countryside. A few more clicks and he had hacked the phones, allowing him to hear through their microphones, now all he had to do was wait.

Back in the cottage

Just after the designer informed Flora and Merryweather that she would be choosing the color of the dress and the bakery delivered the cake the sound of singing drifted through the door. "Rose!" All three women shouted at once.

Fauna quickly lit the candles on the cake while Merryweather shoved the cleaners out the door. Rose was nearly to the door when Flora exclaimed, "What is he doing here?" She pointed to a young man mopping the corner, headphones firmly planted over his ears.

Merryweather grabbed a nearby pillow and tossed at the man, hitting him square in the head. Ignoring his glare when he turned back the stout woman shooed him out the back door just before the front door opened.

"Aunt Flora, Aunt Fauna, Aunt Merryweather." Rose called as she stepped through the door, pausing to leave her scarf on a hook by the door. "Where are you?" She called, making her way to the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of the massive blue and pink cake settled on their kitchen counter. "Oh my!"

"Surprise!" All three of her aunts came out of hiding and swarmed around in her in a massive hug. "Happy birthday!" They all cried out.

"Oh thank you so much! This is the best day of my entire life!" Rose enthused, hugging each of her aunts individually. "Just wait until you meet him!"

Her aunts froze, "Him?" Fauna asked hesitantly.

"You've met some stranger?" Flora questioned.

Rose gave them a dreamy smile, "Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before."

"You have?"

"When?"

"Where?" All of her aunts seemed to speak at the same time.

Rose sighed deeply, "Once upon a dream." Without a second thought she began singing her song, pulling Fauna into the dance she had done just a few minutes earlier.

"Oh dear, she's in love." Flora bit her lip.

"This is terrible." Merryweather added.

Rose halted her dance and turned to her aunts, "Why? I am sixteen after all."

"It isn't that dear; it's just that, well it could never work." Flora said.

"Why not?" Rose's forehead furled in confusion.

"Because, well, because you can't stay here. Besides, there's someone else in mind. Someone with a similar background."

"Like who?" Rose was growing more puzzled by the second.

"Well, like Phillip Thompson, the son of Sir Hubert Thompson."

Rose laughed, "You mean the actor? How on earth could I have a similar background, my parents would have to be…" Rose trailed off as the significance of her own words hit her.

"Actors, and they are, the King and Queen of Hollywood, Stefan and Leah." Merryweather finished for her.

"Your name is Aurora, and we'll be taking you back to your parents today. A plane is already waiting for us." Flora spoke softly, laying a gentle hand on Aurora's shoulder.

Rose, or Aurora rather, stepped back, pulling out from under her aunt's touch. At least, she thought she was her aunt, was that a lie too? "I can't leave now, he's coming here tonight."

Flora returned her hand to Aurora's shoulder, "I'm sorry dear but you won't be able to see him again."

Aurora blinked rapidly for a moment then ripped her shoulder from Flora's hand and dashed up the stairs. She slammed the door behind her and threw herself across her bed as the sobs threatened to tear her apart.

Her aunts watched her fleeing form sadly, "And we thought she'd be so happy." Merryweather lamented.

Maleficent's Mansion

"They're taking her back tonight?" Maleficent laughed, "Oh the fools, the sentimental fools. This will work out perfectly, see that my jet is fueled and waiting will you?"

Maleficent waited for a moment as she listened to Diablo, the phone pressed tightly against her year. "A young man you say? How interesting. Well, we don't need any heroics getting in our way, send some men to wait for him at the cottage, and have them put him on my jet. I just might have a role for him in this little drama of ours." Without waiting for a reply Maleficent hung up and dropped her phone to the desk, a cruel smile spreading across her face.

Well, what do you think so far? Let me know. And I'm still looking for suggestions on the ending.


	6. Toasts

Leah and Stefan's Studio

"They still haven't called me Hubert." Stefan paced before the large window overlooking the parking lot, his cellphone clutched tightly in his hand, just waiting for word of his daughter.

Lord Hubert waved his friend off with a fried chicken leg; he was wasting no time sampling each dish prepared for the party that night. "Of course not, why it's still morning, they'll have only just left. They probably didn't want to risk contacting you directly, not yet at least."

Hubert, realizing his friend still hadn't ceased his pacing, tossed aside the now clean chicken bone and went to put a hand on his friend's shoulder, having to stretch a bit to reach the taller man. "Buck up man, this is over now, she's practically here. Just sit down and relax, eat some of this food, before you drive yourself mad."

Stefan nodded, rubbing his head to ward off a stress headache, "I'm sorry Hubert, and it's just that after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing…" The actor trailed off.

"That's all in the past now Stefan, it's time we look to the future." Hubert pressed a button on his cellphone and moments later one of the staff arrived, a large bottle of wine balanced on a tray.

Instead of waiting for the waiter to pour the wine Hubert grabbed the bottle and haphazardly filled two nearby glasses. "Tonight we will toast the future."

Stefan hesitated a moment, he didn't really drink, had never liked the feeling it gave him. Noticing his hesitation Hubert prodded him with his own glass, "Come on, it'll help you relax."

Against his better judgment Stefan lifted the glass and clinked against the older man's, "To the future." He toasted.

"To the future!" Hubert repeated with great exuberance, clinking his glass hard enough to slosh some of the deep red liquid onto his shirt.

The two men downed their glasses quicker than was wise and Hubert refilled them at once. This action hadn't been repeated many times before both men had lost most of their inhibitions and much of their sense of balance. They sang together for a moment; tuneless, off-key, and nearly unintelligibly, something about their futures and their kingdoms. The waiter, who had been sneaking not so sneaky sips from behind his tray, was humming along with them from the counter.

The singing went on for a few minutes before Hubert proposed another toast, "To the new film!"

Stefan nodded at first, then his fuzzy mind caught on to the statement, "Wait, what new film?"

"Why the one I'm producing of course, starring Phillip and Aurora, to introduce them to the world together." Hubert responded enthusiastically, waving his hands, still holding his wine glass, for emphasis.

"Next thing you know it'll be their children as the stars." Hubert added.

"Well, in time I suppose." Stefan finally agreed.

"Of course, now, to the film!" Hubert raised his glass in another toast.

The two men went into another chorus of their strange ditty as they finished their toast but became silent after they had both downed their glasses far faster than was wise.

Hubert waved to the waiter, who was now more than a little tipsy, "The script!"

The man ran out, weaving precariously, and then hurried back in with a thick packet of papers that he placed in Stefan's hand after missing a few times.

"Nothing too fancy really, low budget, mostly unknown actors, we'll be able to shoot almost all of it at my studio in London."

"Wait a moment; you've already begun making it?"

"Certainly, nearly finished actually, all we need is our leading lady." Hubert winked. "They can begin work tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Stefan spluttered, "So soon? They haven't even met, we don't even know if she can act."

Hubert waved off his friend's concerns, "We'll take care of all of that tonight, and not act? With her genes she's bound to be a star. Another toast?" He held out the bottle, ready to pour, but Stefan pushed it away.

"Wait just a moment Hubert, I haven't even seen my daughter and you're already trying to take her away, drag her off to London."

"You're forgetting Phillip, think of our future, our films, our grandchildren." Hubert winked as he added the last item on the list. "To the film! To the future! To the wedding!" He attempted another toast but was interrupted again.

"I know all that Hubert, but Aurora doesn't know about any of this yet, and well, it may come as a bit of a shock to her."

"A shock! My Phillip a shock! What's wrong with my son?" Hubert practically shouted, his face red from more than just the alcohol as he reached for the now empty wine bottle.

"Nothing Hubert," Stefan held out his hands in a placating manner, stepping back slowly.

"Why wouldn't your daughter like my son?" Hubert stepped forward, waving the bottle in the air. "You know, I'm not so sure that my son likes your daughter!"

"Now you see here-"

"I'm not so sure my grandchildren want you for a grandfather!"

From here things absolutely exploded, the name calling become increasingly heated and creative. Hubert reached towards the table to retrieve the bottle but somehow came up with a large fish; he began waving it at Stefan who held up a massive platter to defend himself. The odd fight lasted for only a moment before both men became aware of what they were doing; the moment they did they both began laughing hysterically.

"What's this all about, our children are bound to fall in love, it's simply meant to be. As for the film, our studio will gladly join with you; we wish to create a joint empire after all." Stefan smiled and grabbed a new bottle, refilling both glasses.

Just then Hubert's phone began to ring, he picked it up, taking a moment longer than usual to grasp it, "Here's Phillip now, I'll just be a moment." Hubert held the phone to his ear as he moved into another room to talk with his son.

"What are you doing calling me now? Your plane leaves in less than an hour, you'll be meeting your future bride I mean co-star this evening." Hubert started in right away.

"I've already met her Father." Phillip answered.

"You've already met her? When? Where?" Hubert spluttered.

"Once upon a dream."

If Hubert didn't know better he would say his son was humming, "Phillip, stop that, what on earth are you talking about? What's all this nonsense about dreams?"

"It was no dream Father, I really met her."

"Aurora? That's wonderful!"

"I never said it was Aurora."

"What of course you did! You said-"

"I said I met my future co-star, maybe even my future bride." Phillip cut in. "I don't know who she was, just an ordinary girl I suppose."

"A regular girl? Why Phillip, you must be joking." His son's silence told Hubert all he needed to know.

"No, I won't have it! You are a star and you will be with a star! Do you understand me?" Hubert shouted through the phone.

Phillip remained calm, "Now Father, you're living in the past, this is the 21st century after all. Nowadays-"

"Nowadays I am still your father and I still make the rules, and I say you will-"

"Go after the girl I choose." Phillip supplied.

Too flustered to think straight Hubert repeated him, "To go after the girl you choose!"

"Thank you Father." Without waiting for a reply Phillip hung up.

Hubert hung his head in his hands, "Oh brother, how on earth can I tell Stefan."


	7. A Change of Plans

Rose's cottage, shortly after she leaves

Phillip whistled the girl's song as Samson trotted towards the cottage, he couldn't remember the last time he had been so excited. The moment the cottage came into view Phillip kicked Samson into a gallop, bringing them to the door in a matter of moments. He hopped down and tossed Samson's reigns over a tree limb. Phillip smoothed his hair and gave his clothes one last adjustment before knocking on the door.

"Come in." A woman called.

Phillip pushed the door open and stepped in, before he had taken more than two steps the door slammed behind him and he was grabbed from behind. In a matter of seconds his hands were cuffed behind his back and a gag was wrapped around his mouth. A woman stepped from the shadows, the moment he saw her face Phillip knew he had seen her somewhere; she had been the face of his nightmares for most of his childhood.

"Well, this is a surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, but it appears I've caught a prince." Maleficent laughed then turned to her henchmen, "Take him away boys, but be gentle, I have plans for our guest."

Back of the Studio, about ten hours later

Four hooded figures slipped through the back door, left unlocked just as was planned so long ago, up the back stairs and into a large dressing room. All four women pushed back their hoods at once.

"Merryweather, lock the door, and Fauna close all the blinds. Aurora, sit here dear." Flora ordered her sisters around while she gently pushed Aurora into the chair at the dressing table. "We have one last gift for you my dear." Flora pulled an elegant gold necklace from her bag and placed it around Aurora's neck.

Aurora looked at her reflection, and hardly recognized herself. Her hair and makeup had been done on the plane and she had put on the elegant pink dress just before disembarking. Briar Rose; sweet country girl, was gone and Aurora; elegant and sophisticated, had replaced her. Aurora's lip quivered for a moment, and then she laid her head down on the table and began to cry.

"Now sweetheart," Fauna started to reach out but Flora led her and Merryweather away, "Come, she needs some time alone."

"It's that boy she met." Merryweather stated sadly.

"Whatever are we going to do?" Fauna opined.

Flora just shook her head, finally at a loss for words.


	8. Needles and Tears

Aurora's dressing room

Aurora raised her head, her tears slowing, as a strange grating noise came to her ears. She turned her head towards the noise and saw that the wall was splitting open, right down the middle. A woman stepped through the opening and into the room. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she wore bright purple eye shadow. "Hello dear." She smiled kindly at Aurora.

"Uh, hello." Aurora answered cautiously. "How, how did you do that?"

The woman smiled again, "Secret passageway, this building is full of surprises. Now, if you'll come with me I've been sent for you."

Aurora hesitated, "I'm not supposed to even talk to strangers."

The woman laughed this time, "I suppose I am a stranger to you, but your parents and I have known each other for a very long time, worked together as well. They would have come for you but they're still putting the finishing touches on the party, they want everything to be perfect for your first day home."

"Oh, well, I suppose it would alright then." Aurora stood up and started towards the door.

"This way dear, we want you to be a surprise." The woman stepped back through the opening and Aurora followed her. They walked down a hallway then up a flight of stairs and into a small room with nothing but a table, a chair, and a sewing machine.

"What are we doing here?" Aurora questioned, she didn't see how they were supposed to get to the party from here."

"This is an old costume area; I saw a rip in your dress and brought you here to fix it. Have a seat and I'll take care of it."

Aurora didn't recall ripping her dress but she sat down anyways. The woman knelt down in front of Aurora. "Could you hand me a needle dear? They're in that box there."

Aurora reached into the sewing box and as she did her finger hit something sharp, she pulled it back quickly, slipping it into her mouth. Only seconds later she began to feel dizzy, "I don't feel very well." She looked up to see the woman standing over her smiling, not a nice smile. "I know dear." She continued to use the term of endearment, but it sounded more like a curse on her lips. Aurora tried to speak again but her mouth just wouldn't work, her eyelids had grown so heavy she just couldn't keep them open, she tried to steady herself against the table but her hands wouldn't move. She finally slumped over and slid from the chair, landing at Maleficent's feet.

Just outside Aurora's dressing room

"I don't see why she has to be with some old actor anyhow." Merryweather declared, crossing her pudgy arms and twisting her lips into a frustrated frown.

"Now dear, that isn't for us to decide." Fauna countered gently. "Perhaps we should tell Stefan and Leah about this boy."

"Why don't we?" Merryweather agreed.

Throughout all of this Flora had been unusually silent, her ear trained towards the door of Aurora's dressing room. "Listen!" She exclaimed suddenly, her ear pressed up against the door. She could just barely make out a voice, a chillingly familiar voice. "Maleficent!" She nearly shouted, fluttering her hands in a nervous manner.

All three women threw themselves up against the door, "Rose! Rose!" In their panic they reverted to the name they'd used for so many years. Fauna and Merryweather pushed at the door in a useless gesture of desperation while Flora fumbled through her bags for the key. The moment Flora had unlocked the door all three women dashed through the door, just in time to watch the secret doors close behind Aurora.

The three sisters pushed at the wall frantically, hoping to find a way of reopening the doors. After what felt like years a section of wall gave way under Fauna's hand and the wall split in half at an agonizingly slow rate. The moment there was enough room to slip through Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather had done just that and were running down the hallway as fast as they could.

The trio dashed up the stairs and into the little room at the top, skidding to a stop when they saw Maleficent. She had changed very little in the nearly sixteen years since they had last seen her, her black hair was in the same horrid bun, her eyes still adorned in purple and black, she even wore the same cape like dress. The only thing that seemed to have changed was her eyes, which had grown even more cruel and cold than anyone would have thought possible.

"You really thought you could outsmart me? The Mistress of Evil?" Maleficent sneered at the women, towering above them. "Well here is your precious princess." Maleficent nearly spit the words as she swept back the edge of her dress to reveal Aurora, sprawled on the ground, apparently lifeless.

The three aunts gasped in unison, prompting a cruel laugh from Maleficent. The woman continued to laugh as she was surrounded by green smoke. Even after the smoke had cleared and Maleficent had vanished the chilling laugh could still be heard.


	9. The Forest Girl

The Ballroom-A few minutes previous

Hubert nervously made his way through the crowds of people towards the main table where Stefan and Leah were seated, as well as his own wife. Why had Phillip picked today of all days to pull a stunt like this? He'd made it all the way to eighteen with little drama and now that he was an adult he decided to rebel like this?

"Stefan, there's something I need to tell you, something important." Hubert managed to say to his friend, sliding into the seat next to him.

"Not now Hubert." Stefan waved him off, watching the doors to the ballroom with rapt attention.

"But Stefan, it's about Phillip."

"Phillip?" Stefan acted as if he just now realized his friend was talking to him, "Oh yes, where is he anyways?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Hubert huffed but he had already his lost Stefan's attention again as music played over the speakers.

"The sun has set! Get ready to welcome your girl back home!" The DJ announced. Outside paparazzi, reporters, and fans could all be seen pushing at the gates, hoping for a glance of the long lost child. A loud booming indicated the launching of fireworks from the roof of the studio.

Everyone was in such a frenzy that they didn't seem to notice the strange smell drifting through the room until they all began to get very tired all of the sudden. Soon everyone had stopped shouting and chattering and had slipped into chairs or straight onto the floor.

Back to Aurora and the aunts

The three small women had managed to half-carry half-drag their niece into another room and lay her out on the bed there. She looked so peaceful laying there, her breaths deep and even and her cheeks and lips still rosy pink. If one didn't know better they might think she was only sleeping, but the aunts had already tried to wake her without success.

"Poor Stefan and Leah." Fauna sniffed.

"They'll be heartbroken." Merryweather added as she wiped a tear away.

"They might not have to be, if we get help now perhaps someone can save her!" Flora said. "Hurry, we have to get to the banquet hall!" Without waiting for her sisters Flora took off running.

The three were in the banquet hall in less than a minute but Flora came to a sudden stop at the door, her sisters running into her in a way that might have been comical under different circumstances. Everyone in the room was slumped over; they might have appeared dead if loud snores weren't emanating from a number of people. A strange smell still lingered in the air and the women all pulled their jackets over their mouths and noses as they entered.

At the head table Lord Hubert was still mumbling, "Phillip, seems he fell for some girl…"

Flora hurried forward and leaned in to listen closer, "A girl? Where? Where did he meet her?"

"Once Upon A Dream…" Hubert mumbled just before he began snoring.

"Once upon-" Flora started to repeat the words to herself then stopped, "Rose! Phillip! We must send someone to the cottage!"

Fauna pulled out her phone to comply but found she was unable to place the call, something was blocking the signal. "Maleficent, she must have a signal jammer; she probably cut the phone lines too."

"Why don't we just go outside?" Merryweather suggested, "There must be at least a hundred people out there."

"I doubt we could get out, Maleficent has planned for everything." Flora said. "No, we'll have to find some way to take care of things from inside the studio. Why don't we check the sets? Perhaps somebody is still working there, maintenance or something."


End file.
